


Mending Angels

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: The raging snow storm outside is nothing against the warmth and love in their little moutain side cottage. That is until a crack rings out amidst the sounds of fire and snow.Gabriel and Jack enjoy a warmth evening at home readying for the holiday.





	Mending Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mechformers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mechformers).



> Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays! I hope you like it!!! I had a blast writing it. It's my first not mchanzo pieces!

**Mending Angels**

Wind and Ice whips wild around the warm glowing beacon nestled in the mountains edge. The quaint cottage was almost hidden by the barrage of snow and ice but smoke billowed out from the chimney as the fire lit the frosted windows setting it apart from the white canvas of the rocky cliffs.

Inside, Jack busies himself in the kitchen slowly melting chocolate chunks into the steaming milk on the stove. A room over Gabriel sifts through boxes pulled from the attic, each containing ornaments from many years passed.

The twinkle of lights on the tree glitter brightly in the firelight, tinsel hanging to and fro, with Glass balls placed with care by tanned hands hang perfectly.

Gabriel walks around the tree, surveying his work. He was nearly happy with it, all was right, the tree just needs a topper and he knew of just which ornament to use. As he digs, his mind wanders to the man of his heart. He begins to reminisce about how they met.

***

_ It was a snowing night much like this one, He’d come to the mountain village on a whim. The small settlement rested in a valley surrounded by forested mountains; a good place to hide. He’d been running, chased by warrior angels that sought to persecute him for actions he did not commit, even after centuries of penance. A fallen was never forgiven it seemed. _

 

_ He found work  in the Medicine shop as a helping hand to the kind doctor. She had grown old and was unable to forage for the plants and herb she needed for her craft, which she used to help many of the residence. _

 

_ He would deliver the daily supply of Medicines to the General store for the residence to pick up in convenience. Jack would greet him everyday, stand on the other side of the counter with a wide smile he felt was only for him. Soon, their shared interested caused sparks and the two connected. Their days of meeting soon turned to nights of shared laughter on the frozen lakes, gliding together. Their hearts, the only things melting in the cold winter snow. _

***

Shortly, after Gabriel moved in with Jack; helping around the house when they were home. As he was now; decorating for the holiday they would spend celebrating together. A much needed lift of joy, against the depressing cold weather.

A cling draws his mind back to the present and he finds what he’s looking for at the bottom of one of the storage boxes. A wood box. He pulls the latch and with a creak the wood opens revealing a beautiful glass angel. Detailed with gold and hand painted, a skirt made of intricate lace. Jack had been overjoyed their first christmas together to share with him the story of watching his grandmother make the small figurine many years ago.

He gently lifted the ornament from hits place and walked to the tree, he reach up placing it at the precipice and stepped away. His eyes alight  with pride at his work.

Suddenly, an abrupt thump shook the room, snow fell from the roof and it was too late as Gabriel saw the Angel soon falling to the floor, shattering against the wood. He yelled and reached for the angel only to find shards at his fingers. He knelt down his eyes sweeping over the remains of the now destroyed antique.

Jack paced into the room, worry written across his face. As his gaze settle onto his lover, he knelt by his side with haste finding the source of the alarm. The angel now only tiny pieces of glass decorating the floor.

“I’m sorry,” gabriels head hung low. His voice deep, gruff.

“Gabriel.” Jack smiled and took Gabe’s face in his hands. “It’s fine. It was old anyway and I have more than just this to remind me of her.”

“It-” Gabriel couldn’t accept the reply so easily. Guilt was like a way of life for him.

Jack stood and pulled Gabriel to the couch. They sat down in front of the fire together. He took the others hands in his own and leaned in to lock their eyes together.

“You’re the only Angel I need.” he whispered against the others lips like a prayer. Gabriel looked up into Jacks crystal blue eyes.

Gabriel finally let his hand slip up to pull the other in. The kiss was sweet and the flavor of peppermint and chocolate mingled between them. He needed the love. It was his drug, and he would die without it.

“Hah” Gabriel chuckled as they settle into a soft embrace. “Always the one for corny jokes.”

Gabriel ruffled the fabric of the others shirt as he dragged his hand up. His corse hands glide along the others neck and tangle into his soft blonde hair,  then pulled him down on top of him. He tangled their legs together and pressed his thigh into jacks growing arousal. He hummed happily before leaning up to ghost hot breath over his ear and bite down.

It sends a shiver down jacks spine and he groaned as he ground into the solid muscle of Gabriel's thigh. With his hands on either side of Gabriel's head he leaned in pressing light kisses into the skin of his neck. Coarse hands brushed down his sides and teased along his shirt pulling it over his head, their shockingly cold but feel so good.

They gripped at his sides and slowly moved downward grasping at his hips. The other man ground up, eliciting a gasping moan from the other as their shared lengths brushed against the other and each get a taste of that sweet friction.

Gabriel moaned a shudders traveling through him, “I need you.”

Jack pulled back, looking down at Gabriel and their eyes met. His steely blue against glistening black. It felt so right to be here. To be with Gabriel. He smirked, “I’m right here.”

He surged forward, sparks set off behind his eyes as their lips touch and their tongues connect, gliding in sweet touches and the taste of the other thick and heady mixed between them.

Jacks hands lift the others shirt tosses it into an obscure corner of the room. The rest of their clothing followed swiftly there after. Now bare to the others touch both men explored and gripped greedily taking what they desired deep down.

Jack slipped his hand down to cup Gabriels ass and moaned into the kiss as he let his fingers circle his soft twitching hole. Slowly he let the first digit slide into Gabriels wet heat, stroking.

Gabriel moaned at the touch and penetration, nails dug into the skin of Jack’s back and leaving marks. “More,” he demanded.

“So, bossy.” Jack teased as he inserted the second finger and began to stretch and scissor Gabriel. He let his other hand glide up, feeling the boney remains of Gabriel’s wings just by his shoulder blades.

They were sensitive even more so that his cock. Gabriel keened and jerked with pleasure at the soft touches. Jack listened and took the sensitive nub in his hand stroking lightly as he introduced a third finger.

Soon, Gabriel’s moans turned to grunt and the man’s patience grew short. With a rough movement he pushed Jack down, straddling him in one smooth action.

Using the oil from the side table he slicked up Jacks thick cock and positioned himself over it. Jack looked up at his man, displayed over him, firelight dancing over his dark skin.

Then, Gabriel lowered himself down onto Jacks cock, taking him in greedily. A moan escaped his lips and he had to pause to adjust.

Jack let out a guttural moan as Gabriel finally seated himself on his cock and let his hands glide over the others quivering thighs. The slick wet heat around him felt like his own little bit of Heaven and the man responsible was everything he needed.

Gabriel lifted his hips and thrust down moaning as Jacks cock graced his prostate. “Jack,” he whispered.

“So tight, so good my Angel.” Jack cooed as they began a steady pace. He lifted his hips to meet every drop of Gabriel's hips. The feel was pure ecstasy as they both basked in the hot grind.

The heat in Gabriels groin soon began to build as eat thrust hit all the right places. The coil tightened til he was riding just so very close to the edge.

And Jack knew. He watched all of Gabriel's twitches and moans enjoying it all. As he neared his own climax. With a firm grasp Jack took the other man's dick in his hand and gave it a few gentle strokes before Gabriel was moaning and quivering, cumming hard above him.

White streaks arched out from his cock and he leaned back soaking in the shear pleasure. Jack thrust deep a final time as he felt Gabriel tighten down around him rhythmically and came so hard he saw stars and gasped the others name. He painted Gabriels insides with his cum and moaned as the other pulled off his oversensitive cock.

Gabriel laid down next to him and snuggled close. Both basked in the heat of the fire and their shared passion, happier now that they had each other.


End file.
